Modern society is increasingly aware of the benefits of a proper diet and regular exercise. However, although awareness of these benefits has increased, many people find it difficult to maintain a proper diet and/or to exercise regularly and correctly. This can be due to lack of time, lack of knowledge regarding dieting and nutrition, or lack of motivation to persevere in an exercise program.
A need exists for a method of obtaining advice that will facilitate maintenance of a diet or nutrition plan.
A need also exists for a method of obtaining advice pertaining to exercising, more specifically to the proper use of exercise equipment, and for motivating the use of such equipment.